


i’ll miss you

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, i guess??, implied ot4 hip hop unit, implied ot4 performance unit, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: junhui and minghao are going back to china for a couple of weeks but chan doesn’t want them to leave





	i’ll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> not really happy with the start of this one but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

chan had his arms wrapped tightly around minghao’s neck and his face was buried underneath the chinese male’s chin.

chan felt minghao’s laugh more than heard it as the elder hugged chan back. “hey, we won’t be gone for very long, and we promise to text you every day,” minghao said.

chan felt someone walk up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist. “channie, we’ll be back before you know it,” junhui’s deep voice rumbled from behind.

“i just don’t want you to go,” chan said, the lump in his throat forming as he clung onto minghao’s neck tighter.

junhui pressed a feather-light kiss to the back of chan’s neck. “at least soonyoung will be with you,” he tried to convince chan, “and like hao hao said, we’ll promise to text you whenever we can.”

chan sighed and blinked away the tears that were starting to form. he loosened his grip on minghao’s neck, allowing minghao to kneel down in front of chan.

quiet tears started to slip down chan’s face. as soon as minghao noticed, he reached up to chan’s face and wiped them away. “don’t cry,” minghao said, standing up again and kissing chan’s nose.

junhui rested his chin on chan’s head and intertwined their hands. “come on, let’s go watch one of soonyoung’s silly romantic movies to cheer you up,” he suggested.

chan nodded slightly and smiled at minghao, who pressed another kiss to chan’s forehead. “let’s go then, you can pick out the movie,” minghao said.

the two chinese boys walked with chan to the couch, each one holding one of chan’s hands. they ended up putting on love actually, which made hansol - who had joined them halfway through the movie - start to cry.

junhui had fallen asleep at some point during the movie, his cheek resting on the top of chan’s head. hansol laughed at the two quietly, since minghao had fallen asleep on hansol’s shoulder as well.

“come on hyung,” chan said, careful not to move too much, “i’ve seen you and the rest of the hip-hop unit.”

hansol went quiet and a faint blush spread over his face. “shut up, chan,” he muttered.

chan laughed in reply, waking up junhui in the process. “what’s so funny, chan?” he mumbled, pressing his face into chan’s hair.

“sorry for waking you up hyung,” chan said, “you can go back to sleep if you want.”

junhui hummed and tapped minghao’s leg, which woke up the other. “i’m going to bed, want to join me?” junhui asked, stretching out his arms.

minghao nodded sleepily. “can hansol join? he’s a nice pillow.”

hansol blushed even more and stuttered, looking for something to say, making junhui laugh. “yeah, hansol can come with us if he wants.”

junhui stood up from the couch and grabbed chan’s hands, pulling him up as well. “come on hao hao, you’ll regret it if you fall asleep here,” junhui said to minghao, who was still leaning his head on hansol’s shoulder.

minghao whined in response, but stood up anyway - although it was more like rolling off the couch and onto the floor than standing. hansol stood up after him and minghao sleepily flung an arm over hansol’s shoulders.

junhui - although he just woke up - picked up chan bridle style as they all walked towards the performance unit’s room. before they opened the door, junhui turned to hansol and nodded towards the hip hop unit’s room. “you can go and sleep with your boyfriends if you want to,” he said.

hansol moved minghao’s arm off his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at junhui. “they aren’t my boyfriends,” he insisted, turning and leaving the three in the hallway in favour of going back to his room.

junhui shook his head and asked minghao to open the door so that they could go to sleep in an actual bed.

minghao opened the door and they all quietly walked inside - well, chan was carried inside - as to not wake up soonyoung, who had fallen asleep in one of the beds.

as soon as the door is closed though, soonyoung shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes, looking at the three sleepily. “where were you all?” he asked, pulling the covers off his legs and sitting up in the bed.

junhui let chan stand up and put an arm around minghao’s shoulders, who looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. “we were watching a movie and fell asleep,” junhui explained.

soonyoung nodded and lied back down. “does someone want to join me or am i sleeping alone?” he asked. minghao nodded and walked over to the bed, slipping in next to soonyoung and pulling the blanket over both of them.

junhui smiled and led chan over to the other bed. “i guess we’re sharing,” he said, getting into the bed and pulling chan in with him.

chan put an arm around junhui’s waist as he cuddled closer to the chinese boy. “i don’t want you to leave,” he mumbled.

junhui ran his hands through chan’s hair. “i don’t want to leave either, but my family really wants to see me and meet minghao,” he explains softly, “maybe one day i can take you with me. my parents would love you.”

chan smiled sleepily. “i’d like that.” junhui laughed lowly and pressed a kiss to chan’s hair.

“i’d like that as well. now go to sleep, you’ll have to wake up early to say goodbye.” junhui wrapped his arms around chan and brought the younger closer to his body. “sleep tight, channie,” he whispered.

chan fell asleep shortly afterwards with a small smile on his face.

<><><><>

chan woke up to someone carrying him somewhere. he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the sharp features of junhui. “what’re you doinn hyung?” chan asked, his voice quiet as he tried to wake up.

junhui looked down and smiled. “sorry for waking you up. i was going to put you in soonyoung’s bed before we said goodbye,” junhui replied.

chan was about to ask what he meant when he remembered that junhui and minghao were going back to china for a bit. “where’s hao?” chan asked as junhui set him down on soonyoung’s bed - which was missing both soonyoung and minghao.

“he’s outside with soonyoung and mingyu packing the car. i’ll send him in once he’s finished,” junhui explained.

chan grabbed soonyoung’s blanket and wrapped himself in it, nodding to junhui i response. junhui bent down and kissed chan’s forehead. “love you channie,” he muttered.

“love you too, hyung,” chan said back, smiling softly at the other.

junhui left the room to go check on minghao and the others, which gave chan the opportunity to process what was happening.

he felt tears start to form in his eyes and a couple slid down his cheeks the door opened and chan rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears, but the person that just entered the room had already noticed.

“chan? what’s wrong?” minghao’s voice asked carefully, his accent coming through as it usually does in the early morning.

chan shook his head, desperate to stop more tears from forming. “nothing’s wrong, hyung,” he said - convincing himself more that he was convincing minghao.

minghao sat on the bed beside chan and held his hand. “don’t be sad, you’ve still got soonyoung hyung and everyone else, so you won’t be alone.” minghao rubbed circles in the palm of chan’s hand, which calmed him down a little.

“it just won’t be the same without you,” chan replied. minghao smiled and laughed a bit at that.

“you say that as if we’re going away forever. we’ll be back in a couple of weeks, you won’t even know that we’ve left.” chan sat up and wrapped his arms around minghao, leaning his head against the other’s neck.

“can i come outside and say goodbye?” chan asked.

minghao nodded. “you’ll have to take off the blanket before i can carry you though.” chan unwrapped his arms and pulled the blanket off of himself and pushed it to the side of the bed.

minghao wrapped his arms around chan’s waist and lifted him onto his lap. as minghao stood up chan clung to his neck as he adjusted chan’s weight. “comfortable?” he asked chan, receiving a nod in return.

minghao carried chan out into the living room, where he was then transferred to junhui’s arms. “you’re getting pretty heavy there channie,” minghao teased, poking the tip of chan’s nose.

mingyu’s voice from the door told them that they had two minutes to say their goodbyes. jun placed chan down so that he was standing and wrapped his arms around chan’s neck. “bye bye chan,” junhui said, pulling chan closer to his body. chan wrapped his arms around junhui and hugged him tightly.

“i’ll miss you,” chan said, breaking the hug and turning towards minghao, who hugged him just as tight as junhui did.

“we’ll miss you too channie. we’ll text you when we land,” minghao promises. chan quickly kissed minghao’s nose when they break the hug and looks down in embarrassment.

“hey!” junhui said in mock jealousy. “where’s my kiss?”

chan turned around and kissed junhui as well, on the cheek this time. junhui laughed and smiled. “we have to go now, chan. mingyu will have our heads otherwise,” minghao explained.

“bye bye channie, we love you.” junhui pokes chan’s nose as they leave the house, saying goodbye to soonyoung on their way out.

chan watched as they got in the car with mingyu and drove away. soonyoung closed the door as he walked back inside and put an arm around chan’s shoulder. “come on channie, let’s go back to sleep,” soonyoung said, leading the younger towards their bedroom.

once the two are in bed, chan cuddles up to soonyoung - who covers both of them with the blanket - and places a kiss on soonyoung’s cheek. “love you, hyung,” chan muttered.

soonyoung smiled and quietly whispered an ‘i love you too’ back to chan, who fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’m probably going to write some ot4 hip hop unit next? or ot5 vocal unit. not sure. stay tuned!


End file.
